15 Years Is A Long Time
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: What happened in the 15 years prior to the Epilogue of "Climbing The Wizard Steps"? What Adventures were had? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship bloom? What of Flame Princess? (Fubblegum)
1. Chapter 1: Year 1 Part 1: Loose Ends

(Author Note: I apologize for those who were disappointed that I did not continue "Adventure Time With Fionna and Charlie" I wasn't satisfied with the first Chapter and I wanted more time to think before I try that story again. Anyways I hope you like this one.)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year One Part 1: Loose Ends

Candy Kingdom

12:00 pm

It has been 3 Months since a now 18 year old Finn returned to Ooo after climbing the "Wizard Steps" and Finn and 20 year old Princess Bubblegum's relationship was blooming nicely. Finn had taken permanent residence inside the Candy Kingdom acting as Princess Bubblegum's Personal Guard as well as being her Boyfriend. Finn still went on Adventures with Jake every now and then but they were sadly fewer and far between with each having new responsibilities Finn being Bubblegum's Guard and Jake being a Father. On a peaceful and beautiful day Finn and Princess Bubblegum were having a private picnic in the Castle Courtyard. Both were sitting close together under a Cotton Candy tree, well Princess Bubblegum was sitting Finn was laying down with his head in her lap his Bear Hat cast aside so that Bubblegum could run her fingers through his golden shoulder length hair. Both were staring at each other with love and adoration in their eyes. Princess Bubblegum smiled down at Finn, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Finn."

Finn smiled back at her, closing his eyes in content as she continued to stroke his hair.

"And I love you PB."

Princess Bubblegum giggled, she loved that nickname. Their pleasant silence was interrupted by the terrified shrieks of Peppermint Butler who came running up to the couple.

"Lord Finn! Lady Bubblegum! Danger!"

Finn raised his head from Princess Bubblegum's lap and looked at Peppermint Butler, reaching for his hat and Demon Blood Sword.

"What is it?"

Peppermint Butler waved his arms up and down frantically.

"There's a giant Fire Demon headed towards the Castle!"

Finn blinked a few times.

"Fire Demon?"

His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

"Was this 'Fire Demon' wearing a dress and had a jewel on its forehead?"

Peppermint Butler nodded frantically.

"Yes!"

Finn frowned as he got to his feet.

"I was afraid of that."

**Flame Princess...**

Finn looked back at Princess Bubblegum.

"Stay here, I'll try my best to get her attention and divert her from the Kingdom."

Princess Bubblegum nodded, getting to her feet as well and wrapping her arms around him.

"Be careful Finn."

Finn returned the hug and gave her a brief kiss.

"I will, I promise."

Finn sheathed his sword, put on his hat and rushed out the gate. Princess Bubblegum clasped her hands together in prayer like she often did when she sent Finn on a dangerous Adventure.

**Glob, if you can hear me please protect him.**

Grasslands

12:30 pm

Finn ran as fast as his legs could take him as he saw Flame Princess in her Giant Form getting closer and closer to the Candy Kingdom. He was hoping he could talk some sense into her and not have to resort to striking her down because even though they weren't together anymore, he still cared about her.

"Flame Princess!"

Flame Princess' attention was diverted as she looked down and saw Finn standing there looking up at her, his arms spread.

"Finn? Is that you? You look...older..."

Finn nodded.

"It's me Flame Princess! Please you've gotta stop what you're doing!"

Flame Princess frowned, her anger not fading in fact it seemed to be growing.

"So then it's true."

Finn blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

Flame Princess grew twice the size she was a moment ago.

"You're together with Princess Bubblegum!"

Finn was sweating from the intensity of the flames, feeling anger welling up inside him as well.

"Yes it's true but what are you upset for?! YOU broke up with ME!"

Flame Princess growled and started throwing fireballs at Finn.

"Have you forgotten what that bitch did to me?! She sealed me in that lamp!"

Finn dodged them, blocking what he couldn't dodge with his sword.

"She did it for your safety and the safety of Ooo!"

Flame Princess was getting angrier.

"LIAR!"

She fired a giant fireball at Finn which knocked the Demon Blood Sword out of his hands and gave his hands some minor burns.

"OW! Hot hot hot!"

Flame Princess' anger seemed to lessen when she realized she had hurt Finn.

"Are you ok Finn?!"

Finn blinked a few times at Flame Princess showing concern for him even though she tried to kill him. It seemed she still cared for him after all.

"I'm fine Flame Princess but I won't be if you continue on this rampage!"

Flame Princess started to shrink as Lava Tears formed in her eyes.

"I...I...I'm sorry..."

Finn nodded.

"I know...I'm sorry too."

Flame Princess was just about to return to normal size when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Finn!"

Princess Bubblegum was rushing towards Finn, she had seen Finn get hurt and couldn't just sit by and watch anymore. Suddenly Flame Princess' anger returned and she shot another gigantic fireball at Princess Bubblegum.

"Die bitch!"

Finn's eyes widened both when he saw Princess Bubblegum coming and when Flame Princess shot at her.

"NO!"

Flame Princess had an evil smile on her face as she saw the fireball get closer to Princess Bubblegum. But that smile turned to horror when Finn jumped in the path of the fireball and took it collapsing to the ground in front of Princess Bubblegum, unmoving. Both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum screamed his name in unison.

"FINN!"

Princess Bubblegum cradled Finn in her arms as Flame Princess finally returned to normal size and rushed to his side. Finn had a really bad looking burn on his chest and his eyes were closed. Tears streamed down both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess' faces. Princess Bubblegum shook Finn in desperation but he wasn't responding.

"Finn are you ok?! Say something please!"

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Reconsiliation

_Italics_: Flashbacks

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	2. Chapter 2: Year 1 Part 2: Reconciliation

(Author Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you for reading Part 1 I will try to get out at least 1 Chapter per day as this is gonna be a long Fanfic altogether.)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year One Part 2: Reconciliation

Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum's Lab

2:00 pm

Everything was dark from Finn's point of view.

**Ugh...feels like Flame Princess burnt a hole right through me...am I dead?**

_"Finn! Hang in there! Please Finn! Don't you dare die on me now!"_

**PB? Why can't I see you?**

_"We're losing him!"_

**Doctor Ice Cream is that you?**

_"This is all my fault!"_

**Flame Princess?...**

_"Don't worry! I brought Cyclops Tears!"_

**Jake?...**

_"Quickly! Give them to me!"_

**Good old Jake...**

Just then everything got brighter, as Finn's eyes focused he found himself in Princess Bubblegum's lab laying down half naked on a table surrounded by familiar faces including his closest friends, the massive burn on his chest gone thanks to the miracle of Cyclops Tears. Jake, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Doctor Ice Cream, Ice King (who was starting to get back some of his memory from when he was Simon, I'll write a one shot on that someday), Flame Princess and of course Princess Bubblegum his Girlfriend surrounded his bedside. Finn sat up and smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys...how long was I out?..."

Tears of relief in her eyes, Princess Bubblegum threw her arms around Finn's neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Finn returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while everyone watched, all of them with smiles of relief on their faces and many were crying as well. After one of the longest kisses they've had since they got together both Finn and Bubblegum reluctantly broke it to catch their breaths. Princess Bubblegum rested her head on Finn's chest, still crying.

"I thought I lost you, you idiot! Don't ever do something like that again!"

Finn sighed and comfortingly stroked her hair with one hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise that I won't do that again PB, after all how do you think I would have felt if I just watched you get hit with that Fireball? They would've had to change your name to Princess Puddle Of Gum."

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but giggle a little at Finn's joke before looking up into Finn's eyes, her own reddening with her tears.

"I know I just...I dunno what I'd do if I lost you..."

Finn smiled at her.

"You'll never lose me PB."

While the rest of Finn's friends got closer to him each embracing or talking to him Flame Princess only watched, feeling ashamed of herself for the trouble she caused. She came to Candy Kingdom seeking some petty revenge for something that was done for her own good and nearly ended up killing the man she loved. And for what? What would've been accomplished had she been successful? She would've been a murderer, nothing more. Taking one last look at Finn, Flame Princess left the lab and headed outside. Finn noticed this.

"Flame Princess?"

Princess Bubblegum put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Go after her."

Finn blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

Princess Bubblegum had a serious look on her face.

"Go after her, she's emotionally unstable and needs someone to talk to or she may do something stupid..."

Finn understood and nodded, putting his shirt and bear hat on before heading out the door.

Outer Grasslands

2:30 pm

Flame Princess had run away as far as she could with the hope of getting as far away from any living being as possible. She didn't want to hurt anyone else ever again, and there was only one way she knew she could make sure of that. She approached a nearby cliff which led straight down into a large body of water, normally water would only put her out but a large body of water like that would kill her if the fall didn't first. Closing her eyes she approached the cliff edge and was ready to jump.

**Goodbye Finn...**

"Flame Princess! Don't!"

Her eyes opened wide when she heard Finn's voice and turned to see him approaching her.

"What are you doing here Finn?!"

Finn stopped a few feet away from her, afraid that if he got closer she'd jump or back off and over the side.

"Flame Princess don't jump."

Flame Princess glared at him, lava tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not?! All I do is hurt people! I almost KILLED you today Finn!"

Finn shook his head.

"You weren't yourself...you were blinded by rage from what had been done to you in the past."

Flame Princess only cried harder as she started to back up, teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"Why do you care anyway?! You're together with Princess Bubblegum now!"

Finn cautiously got closer.

"Because...even if you aren't my Girlfriend anymore I still care about you."

Flame Princess formed a fireball in her hand as Finn got closer.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

However Finn didn't back off instead he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a hug despite the pain it was causing him.

"It's going to be ok Flame Princess."

Her resolve breaking down, Flame Princess hugged Finn back while trying to control her flames so she didn't hurt him. The last thing he needed right now was more burns. After a while Finn let go and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me ok? You're not evil and you sure as heck not a monster."

Flame Princess nodded, wiping her remaining tears away.

"Thank you Finn..."

Finn smiled.

"Now come on back to the Candy Kingdom everyone's worried about you."

Her eyes widened.

"They...are?"

Finn nodded.

"In fact Princess Bubblegum sent me after you she was afraid you'd hurt yourself."

Flame Princess looked down in shame, she really misunderstood Princess Bubblegum. For years she thought she was a spiteful bitch who had her locked in that lamp for no good reason but now she realized she was a forgiving and caring individual who cared about her. Flame Princess smiled back at Finn.

"Yeah...lets head back."

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Year Two Part 1: Proposal and Havoc

**Bold:** Thoughts

_Italics: _Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward


	3. Chapter 3: Year 2 Part 1: Proposal Chaos

(Author Note: I'm sorry this took so long I was without Internet for about a week. Thank you for your patience, and also holy crap Climbing The Wizard Steps has over 2,000 Views! :D Thank you all!)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year Two Part 1: Proposal and Chaos

Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum's Bedroom

6:00 am

It had now been over a year since Finn and Princess Bubblegum had gotten together and they've already gone up to a major Tier in their Relationship: Sharing A Bed. Finn was laying half naked under the sheets while Princess Bubblegum was snuggled up close in a nightgown, her head resting on his chiseled chest. After a while Finn's eyes opened and he smiled once he saw Princess Bubblegum still fast asleep, he almost didn't wanna wake her but today was a special day. He leaned his head down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Wakey wakey PB."

Princess Bubblegum groaned as she woke up, smiling once she saw Finn looking down at her.

"Good Morning Finn."

The two of them shared a kiss and Finn smiled back at her.

"Happy Birthday PB."

Princess Bubblegum's smile widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You remembered!"

Finn laughed and returned the embrace.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't."

It was Princess Bubblegum's 21st Birthday and Finn had something special planned for her.

Candy Courtyard

9:00 am

Many people from all around Ooo had gathered at Candy Kingdom for Princess Bubblegum's Birthday Party, especially many of her and Finn's closest Friends. Marceline and her Band were playing music for the guests, Jake and Lady Rainicorn were talking with Finn and Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess was chowing down on the food served and the Ice King was being a letch around the other Princesses that showed up as usual. When he tried to make the moves on Flame Princess he ended up having his beard set on fire.

"So Finn what Tier are you at with Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn looked down at Jake, a huge blush adorning his face as he glanced at Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn who were thankfully in the middle of their own conversation and didn't hear Jake.

"Um...Tier 4...I think."

Jake smirked and nudged Finn with his elbow.

"Just over a year together and you're already sharing a Bed? Sly dog. At this rate you'll be up to Tier 5 in no time."

Finn's blush got deeper.

"Actually I might be jumping a few Tiers today..."

Jake cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?"

Finn looked back at Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn once more before looking at Jake and whispering.

"I'm going to ask PB to Marry me."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!"

Finn placed his finger on his lips and hushed Jake.

"Sorry...anyway...you're serious?"

Finn nodded, smiling at the thought of Princess Bubblegum in a Wedding Dress.

"I haven't been more serious about anything in my life."

Jake smiled as well and the two bumped fists.

"I'm sure she'll say yes."

Little did they know Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn were having a similar conversation.

"I may have only been with him together for a year...but I think I'm ready...no I'm certain I'm ready to take the next step. I'm gonna ask Finn to Marry me."

Lady Rainicorn smiled and gave her encouraging words in her language. Princess Bubblegum smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Lady."

After a few hours festivities died down as food, drinks and cake were served. Finn raised his glass of Fruit Punch.

"I would like to make a Toast."

He looked at Princess Bubblegum with a smile.

"To Bonnibel Bubblegum, my wonderful Girlfriend and the greatest ruler Ooo has ever seen."

Princess Bubblegum blushed as everyone joined in on the toast. She had never felt so loved in her life.

"Thank you, everyone."

Finn kept his eyes on Princess Bubblegum as he took a sip of his Fruit Punch and set the glass down.

"PB...there's something I want to ask you."

Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"There's something I want to ask you as well."

Finn smiled back, happiness swelling up inside him.

"If your question is the same as mine then maybe we should ask it together."

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Ok."

Finn kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his and gazed into Princess Bubblegum's eyes which were starting to well up with tears of happiness.

"PB..."

"Finn..."

They counted to 3 in their heads and spoke at the exact same time.

"Will you mar..."

Suddenly an explosion rocked Candy Kingdom, interrupting Finn and Princess Bubblegum as the table was upended and the guests were scattered about. Finn immediately went to check on Princess Bubblegum who was lying down, dazed but apparently unharmed.

"Are you ok PB?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"I'm ok Finn, are you?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, but what was that?"

Suddenly from a gaping hole in the wall an Army led by the Earls of Lemongrab entered the Kingdom. Finn reached for his sword while Princess Bubblegum glared at them.

"Lemongrab! What is the meaning of this attack?!"

One the Earls of Lemongrab's eyes started to glow red.

"The Earls of Lemongrab are here to claim this Kingdom and kill its people in the name of The Lich!"

To Be Continued...

Next Part: War

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	4. Chapter 4: Year 2 Part 2: War

(Author Note: Sorry once again for the long wait, my old Laptop finally kicked the bucket. But now I have a new one! I hope from now on to put out at least 1-2 Chapters a Week.)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year Two Part 2: War

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

12:00 pm

Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened at the mention of The Lich as the rest of the guests recovered from the attack.

"The Lich?! I thought he was sealed in Prismo's Dimension!"

Neither of the Lemongrab's expressions changed.

"WAS is the key word Finn The Human, he's back and he demands sacrifices!"

Finn unsheathed his Demon Blood Sword and Jake stood by his side slamming his fist into his palm.

"Well he's not getting any here!"

Finn looked back at Princess Bubblegum.

"Lead everyone out of here PB! Me and Jake will take care of this!"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head and joined Finn and Jake by their side. She reached beneath her long, overflowing dress pulling out the same Sword she used when the Gunther Army invaded the Candy Kingdom.

"No Finn! I won't leave your side again! This is my fight as much as it is yours!"

Finn was about to protest when more guests at the party started to step forward led by Marceline, wielding her Axe Bass like a Battle Axe.

"None of us are leaving."

The Lemongrabs glared at everyone.

"Your resistance is UNACCEPTABLE! Kill them all!"

The Lemongrab Army, consisting mostly of the Lemon Monstrosities we saw in "All Your Fault" charged everyone. Realizing that no one was going to retreat and even if they did there would be no time to get away Finn grasped the Demon Blood Sword with both hands.

"Let's take these Sour Puckers out!"

Finn's Army charged the Lemongrab Army, right away Finn took many of them out using precise swipes of his Demon Blood Sword. Jake used his Magical Dog abilities to grow his arms and legs to gigantic proportions and use them to crush his opponents. Marceline cleaved and beheaded several opponents in half with her Bass Axe, also using her fangs to drain the lemon juice from some of them when they got too close it was disgusting for her but effective. Princess Bubblegum had obviously taken some sword lessons from Finn as she made quick work of several opponents as well. As Lemongrab's Army was diminished several Banana Guards were killed in the Melee while many of the rest of Finn's Army were injured or just exhausted. The Earls of Lemongrab had looks of fear on their faces when it was all over.

"IMPOSSIBLE! We had a numbers advantage!"

Finn, who was one of the lucky ones able to avoid any kind of injury though he was covered in lemon juice stood tall with his sword extended towards the Earls of Lemongrab.

"I'll give you one chance and one chance only to retreat and never come back Lemongrab."

The original Earl of Lemongrab scoffed and jumped off his Horse, wielding his own blade.

"Your blood WILL be spilled Finn The Human!"

Finn sighed.

"Very well."

Lemongrab charged at Finn, screaming at the top of his lungs while Finn stood there in a defensive stance. As Lemongrab swiped at Finn, Finn used the Blood Demon Blade to cut through Lemongrab's sword like a hot knife through butter as well as through his torso. Lemongrab had a permanent look of anger on his face as his body split in two, lemon juice spraying from his disemboweled torso. The other Lemongrab let out a high pitched scream of terror.

"You killed him! You murderer!"

Finn glared at the remaining Lemongrab.

"If you don't get lost you're next."

The other Lemongrab immediately turned his horse around and fled while Finn watched. Princess Bubblegum who was tired and sweaty but otherwise unharmed approached Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sorry PB."

Princess Bubblegum blinked a few times in confusion.

"For what?"

Finn looked her in the eyes.

"I killed Lemongrab...he was kind of like your Son."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head and placed her hands on Finn's cheeks, looking him in the eyes while giving a sad smile.

"No Son of mine would do what he just did, it's ok Finn. You did what you had to."

The two of them shared a kiss before their attention turned to the others.

"Is everyone ok?"

Jake had several scratches and cuts but they were healing nicely thanks to his Magical Dog powers.

"Yeah I'm fine...do you think they were telling the truth about The Lich being back?"

Finn shrugged.

"I don't know..."

Marceline was already healed, though her hat had been knocked off in the Melee so she used the tablecloth to cover her head. Her Axe Bass was also pretty badly damaged.

"Man, I'm gonna need a new Bass...when I find the other Lemongrab I'm gonna make him pay for it."

Flame Princess wasn't injured but her flames were diminished.

"I need to get back home...sorry about your party being ruined."

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"You do that...take care."

Flame Princess disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Finn looked at everyone else he noticed someone in particular was missing.

"Where's Ice King?"

Finn looked around the Battlefield until his eyes widened when he saw Ice King laying on the ground unconcious, his Crown laying beside him in pieces.

"Ice King!"

Marceline gasped in horror.

"SIMON!"

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Death and Redemption

(A/N: As usual Reviews are welcome, I love reading them! :D)

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	5. Chapter 5: Year 2 Part 3: Death

(Author Note: Just like I promised here's another Chapter this week, also keep an eye out for my Ice King and Marceline One Shot which will show how he got his memories back.)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year Two Part 3: Death And Redemption

Candy Kingdom

Medical Ward

2:00 pm

Ice King was rushed to the Medical Ward to get treatment, the affects of his Crown being destroyed already starting to show as he was rapidly aging. Doctor Ice Cream tried everything he could but there seemed to be no stopping the inevitable, the Ice King was going to die. He walked out into the Waiting Room where Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline who had recovered her hat from the battlefield and was trying her damndest not to cry were waiting. Finn rose from his seat.

"Any news Doctor?"

Doctor Ice Cream sighed.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, it won't be long now before he passes."

Marceline stood up as well, her resolve not to cry breaking with each passing moment.

"I want to see him."

Doctor Ice Cream nodded.

"He was asking for you."

Princess Bubblegum placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"I'll go in with you."

Usually Marceline would turn down such an offer from Princess Bubblegum but she nodded.

"Thank you Bonnibel."

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum entered the room and walked over to Ice King's bed. Marceline choked up as she saw the condition of her life long friend and Father figure, his skin was wrinklier than a dried up Prune, his bone structure was clearly poking out through his thinning skin. Despite the agony he was in the Ice King smiled at Marceline, his voice gravely.

"Marceline... *Cough* how nice to see you one last time...well... *Cough Cough* not really see as my sight has gone out a while ago."

Marceline choked on a sob as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she couldn't believe he was trying to crack jokes in the condition he was in.

"Yes Simon...I'm here."

Marceline placed her hands over one of Simon's carefully, hoping not to cause him more pain than he was already in. Much to her surprise Ice King gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry... *Cough* you have to see me like this but... *Cough Cough* I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I never told you this before the Crown took over but... *Cough* I love you like you were my Daughter."

Marceline was crying even harder while Princess Bubblegum was holding her other hand, trying to comfort her friend.

"I...I love you too Simon. You were the Father I never had when I needed one."

Her thoughts went to her actual Father Hudson Abadeer the King of the Nightosphere, even though their relationship has improved she still had some hatred for him for abandoning her and her Mother during her Childhood.

"Marceline... *Cough Cough* I want you... *Cough* to give something to Finn."

Marceline was brought out of her thoughts by the Ice King's request.

"What?..."

The Ice King reached under his robe and pulled out a Pendant which he held out to Marceline.

"This Pendant will protect him from The Lich's magic, it was how I was able to survive confronting him years ago."

Marceline took the Pendant, looking at it before looking back at Ice King whose eyes were starting to close. Marceline desperately clutched onto his hand, feeling his brittle fingers cracking under her grip.

"No Simon! Don't die!"

Simon smiled again at her.

"Don't grieve dear Marceline... *Cough* I may not be with you in body... *Cough Cough* but I'll always be watching over you."

His eyes then closed forever. Marceline let out a soul-wrenching cry of despair as she dropped to her knees in front of the now deceased Ice King. Princess Bubblegum kneeled down with her and wrapped her arms around her, pressing Marceline's head against her chest. Even Princess Bubblegum, as much as Ice King kidnapped her over the years and pestered her to marry him couldn't stop herself from shedding some tears.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Finn vs The Lich

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks


	6. Chapter 6: Year 2 Part 4: Finn vs Lich

(A/N: I know it seems like I keep making excuses for why I'm not updating more often but I swear I'm trying to free up more time to write these. As usual thank you for your patience and your Reviews which I love reading!)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake

Year Two Part 4: Finn vs. The Lich

?

4:00 pm

The Lich, half his body still bearing the rotting flesh of the former Billy The Hero stood in a dimly lit chamber the only light in the room coming from a green flame which he sat in front of. Suddenly the surviving Earl of Lemongrab came running into the chamber.

"My Lord! My Lord! The Candy Kingdom decimated my forces and killed my significant other!"

The Lich's eyes opened, his expressionless face staring at the Lemon Humanoid with his glowing green eyes.

"I gave you one simple job, kill. And you're telling me you couldn't accomplish something as simple as that."

Lemongrab started sweating nervously.

"I'm sorry my lo..."

Lemongrab's rambling was interrupted as The Lich set him on fire with his magic, watching with glee as Lemongrab ran around screaming before laying still.

"No matter...my strength is just about recharged. I just need to pay a visit to the Well of Souls."

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

4:00 pm

As repairs were being made to the Candy Kingdom, what remained of Simon Petrikov's body was buried in the place where he fell as well as the pieces of the Crown. Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and a still grieving Marceline stood around the makeshift grave. Finn was holding the pendant Simon gave to him (well technically Marceline but Simon wanted him to have it), Jake was standing there in respectful silence and Princess Bubblegum was holding a sobbing Marceline trying her best to console her. Finn gripped the pendant in his hand, a look of anger and determination in his ocean blue eyes.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain Simon."

Finn then put the pendant around his neck and looked at Marceline, who had run out of tears and was now simply holding onto Princess Bubblegum like she'd disappear if she let go. Finn knew Marceline and Bubblegum had some kind of relationship in the past after the whole Door Lord fiasco (the Episode "What Was Missing") and often wondered what kind of relationship it was. Deciding now wasn't the time to ask questions like that Finn walked over to the two.

"I'm going to find The Lich...and end this once and for all."

Seeing Finn approach, Marceline let Princess Bubblegum go before suddenly wrapping her arms around him.

"Please be careful Finn...I can't lose you too."

Though it wasn't the first time Marceline hugged him (read "Climbing The Wizard Steps"), it still surprised Finn a little bit. He rarely saw her this emotional, it went to show just how much Simon meant to her and how bad his passing will have an effect on her. Finn returned the hug.

"I will, I promise The Lich will pay."

Marceline didn't want to let go, but she could sense that Princess Bubblegum was getting a little jealous seeing her hugging Finn so she did. Once Marceline let go, Finn walked up to Princess Bubblegum and the two shared a tight embrace and a tender kiss. Once the kiss was broken Princess Bubblegum looked into his eyes, her own eyes welling up with tears though she put on a fake smile. She wanted to be strong for him, but she couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I love you Finn, please come back to me in one piece."

Finn smiled back.

"I love you too Bonnibel and I promise."

Princess Bubblegum was a little surprised hearing Finn call her by her first name instead of "PB", to her it showed that he was serious about what he said.

"You'd better...because when you come back I want to Marry you."

Finn had a feeling that Princess Bubblegum was going to ask him to marry her before they were interrupted by the Lemongrabs, but it didn't stop him from being surprised that she'd end up being the one proposing first. Finn smiled wider at her.

"I want to marry you too, I have as long as I've known you."

The two shared another kiss, this one was longer and more passionate. As Marceline watched the two she couldn't help but feel jealous and left out, but she didn't say anything to ruin the moment. Once Finn and Princess Bubblegum finally separated, Finn turned his attention to Jake who extended his fist to his Brother.

"What time is it?"

Finn smiled and bumped Jake's fist with his own.

"Ass kicking time!"

Underneath Ooo

5:00 pm

The Lich wandered the tunnels beneath the land of Ooo, which used to be known as Subway stations before the Mushroom War. He was still not at full strength, only managing a small flame to light his way through the dark tunnels. He continued walking until he reached a large room, in the middle of the room was a crater filled with a green liquid which took on the form of what appeared to be human faces. This was The Lich's Well of Souls, the source of his power. It also acted as a portal, it helped him escape Prismo's dimension when the Earls Of Lemongrab discovered it.

"It's time to put an end to this pathetic world once and for all."

The Lich started to draw power from the Well when suddenly he felt a presence in the room with him.

"LICH!"

From above The Lich, Finn fell with his Demon Blood Sword extended in an attempt to impale the evil Sorcerer. The Lich wasn't going to be disposed of so easily however and simply stepped aside while Finn impaled the ground where he stood a moment ago.

"Come to die Finn the Human?"

Finn pulled his sword out of the ground and glared at The Lich.

"No...I've come to kill YOU."

The Lich laughed, pointing to the rotting flesh on his face.

"Kill me? What makes you think you can when even your precious Billy The Hero couldn't?"

Finn clenched his teeth in anger.

"You will pay for all the people you've hurt! NOW JAKE!"

The Lich barely had time to dodge as Jake came out of nowhere and took a swing with one of his fists which he had expanded to the size of a building. While The Lich dodged Jake's attack, Finn jumped at The Lich and took a swipe with his sword, cutting off The Lich's other horn. The Lich howled in pain as it staggered backwards, but more than pain The Lich was furious.

"You insolent children! You are nothing compared to me!"

The Lich threw a fireball at Finn but he stood his ground as the flames enveloped around him but did not harm him, much to The Lich's horror.

"What?!"

Finn glared at The Lich.

"Your magic won't work on me Lich! I've got some of my own magic on my side!"

Finn pointed to the pendant around his neck which The Lich recognized.

"The Ice King's pendant huh? You honestly think that's going to save you? I haven't even begun."

Suddenly, much to Finn and Jake's shock The Lich jumped into the Well of Souls.

"Oh no!"

The Well exploded in a mass of green light and fire and once the flames died down The Lich now stood, over 100 feet tall and surrounded in green flames. The Well of Souls was now empty, The Lich had absorbed all of its power. As Finn and Jake looked on in shock and terror The Lich laughed maniacally.

"I am going to enjoy this."

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Surprise Savior

_Italics_: Flashbacks

**Bold**: Thoughts


	7. Chapter 7: Year 2 Part 5: Savior

(Author Note: To make up for all of you having to wait over a week for updates how about 2 Chapters within 24 hours? :D As usual keep those Reviews coming! :))

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake with implied Sugarless Gum

Year Two Part 5: Surprise Savior

Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum's Room

5:30 pm

Princess Bubblegum's feelings of unease weren't settling, in fact they were getting worse. Ever since Finn and Jake went off to battle The Lich she found herself fearing for the worst despite her attempts to think positive. Her brain and her heart were having a battle over her feelings.

**Finn will be ok! He said so himself! Besides he's beaten The Lich before!**

"I knew I'd find you in here moping Bonnibel."

Princess Bubblegum looked up and saw Marceline fly into her Window, her Axe Bass in hand haphazardly patched up with some tape. Princess Bubblegum tried to put on a brave face.

"I am not moping! I'm eagerly awaiting Finn's return!"

Just as Marceline was about to say something back suddenly Ooo shook and a loud explosion was heard, both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline looked in the direction of the explosion. Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened in horror as she saw green flames shoot into the sky, reminding her of the encounter with the Lich where she ended up possessed ("Mortal Folly").

"That's where The Lich's Well of Souls is!"

Marceline gripped her Axe Bass tightly.

"Then that must be where Finn and Jake are."

She looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"I don't know about you but I can't wait here any longer, I'm going."

Princess Bubblegum pondered Marceline's words...for all of 3 seconds before she reached for her sword.

"Me too..."

**Sorry Finn, but I can't just sit and wait while you're out risking your life anymore.**

Marceline smiled for the first time in a while that day.

"That's the Bonnibel I know."

Just then Lady Rainicorn descended from above them to Princess Bubblegum's Window, speaking to them in her language.

"[I'm coming too]."

Princess Bubblegum frowned in concern.

"Are you sure Lady?..."

Lady Rainicorn nodded.

"[Jake is out there risking his life for all of us, like the both of you I can't just sit back and wait.]"

Princess Bubblegum nodded in understanding and hugged Lady Rainicorn before climbing onto her back, at the same time Marceline turned into a Bat and they flew in the direction of the explosion.

Outer Grasslands

5:30 pm

Finn and Jake desperately scrambled to get away from the entrance to the tunnel where The Lich's Well of Souls once was as the whole thing collapsed. Both were sweating profusely and were covered with dirt and bruises, Finn was cradling his side with one hand while holding his Blood Demon sword with the other. Jake noticed this as his bruises were starting to heal.

"Are you ok?"

Finn nodded.

"Just a bruised rib or two..."

From the rubble burst The Lich who was continuing to grow in size, the rotting flesh of Billy The Hero long since melted off from the flames surrounding him.

"Once again I am at full strength! Now...what should I destroy first?"

Finn got in a defensive stance with his sword.

"Nothing! This ends now Lich!"

Finn ran at The Lich and Jake turned into a Trampoline which propelled Finn high enough to be face to face with The Lich. Finn tried to take a swipe at The Lich's face, but The Lich blocked it with just one finger and flicked Finn away like he was flicking a booger. Fortunately for Finn he was spared the pain of crashing into the ground from that high up as Jake turned into a net and caught him.

"Thanks Jake."

Finn hopped to his feet as Jake returned to normal. Finn clutched the hilt of his sword tightly in frustration, The Lich was too big how was he going to fight him?

"Jake...how big can you grow?"

Jake shrugged.

"I've never really tested my limit, I can stretch for virtually forever but I dunno how large I can become."

Finn placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Well right now I need you to test your limit!"

The Lich meanwhile had set his sights on a nearby Kingdom and was charging a giant green fireball, when suddenly a pale blur came out of nowhere and smashed what appeared to be an Axe Bass against the side of his face.

"Who dares?!"

Finn and Jake were in shock to see Marceline floating there defiantly in front of The Lich, her Axe Bass now completely shattered only the neck left in her hands.

"I'm Marceline the f**king Vampire Queen Bitch!"

Marceline then thew the neck like a javelin, aiming for The Lich's eye but he disintegrated it with a blast of his fire.

"How pathetic, I thought Vampires could do better than that."

Marceline smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Marceline then morphed into a giant scary Bat/Spider creature the size of The Lich and tackled him to the ground while Finn and Jake could do nothing but stare.

"Finn! Jake! Are you two alright?!"

Finn and Jake turned in the direction of the voice and saw Princess Bubblegum arrive on Lady Rainicorn's back, wielding her sword. Finn wasn't happy to say the least seeing his Girlfriend coming to the battle risking her life especially when The Lich was who they were fighting.

"PB what are you doing here?!"

Jake wasn't happy either.

"Lady why are you here?!"

Princess Bubblegum's resolve didn't break however.

"It's like I said when the Lemongrabs invaded, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while you risk your life on your own Finn!"

Finn was about to argue when suddenly Marceline was sent flying back by a fire blast from The Lich, crashing to the ground and returning to her normal form.

"Marceline!"

They all rushed to her side, she was unconscious and had some pretty bad burns but they were healing quickly. Despite that however it was quite clear she was down for the count. Finn glared at The Lich who was laughing maniacally, the flames around him getting taller and taller.

"Damn you Lich!"

Finn looked back at Princess Bubblegum who had forgotten about fighting The Lich and was kneeling by Marceline's side. She held Marceline's unconscious body in her arms and pressed her head against her chest.

"Take care of her PB."

Finn then looked at Lady Rainicorn who was now surrounding Princess Bubblegum and Marceline like a shield before turning his attention to Jake.

"Time to test your limits Jake!"

Jake nodded and started to grow, Finn jumping onto his back as he grew to the size of The Lich. As Finn was up to The Lich's face he noticed a crack spreading on The Lich's skull where Marceline hit him with her Axe Bass.

**So he's not invincible in this form...**

Finn clenched his Blood Demon sword in his hands and took a running jump off Jake's back as The Lich noticed Finn and Jake's presence and shot a fireball at them which Jake got sideswiped by and fell to the ground shrinking back to normal size as he did. Fortunately Lady Rainicorn was there to catch him before he hit the ground. Finn drew his sword back and imbedded it in the crack, causing The Lich to howl with anger and pain as Finn twisted the sword around, making the crack wider.

"Get off me you blasted human!"

The Lich tried to get Finn to let go by intensifying the heat which caused the Blood Demon sword to heat up but Finn didn't let go despite the pain it was causing him.

"I told you Lich! THIS..."

Finn used his other hand to grab a dagger from his backpack and stabbed The Lich in one of his eyes. The Lich screamed even louder as he was blinded.

"...ENDS..."

Finn dropped the dagger before reaching into his backpack once again and pulling out his Like-Like Sweater which he kept even after Princess Bubblegum turned him down. He wrapped the sweater around his fist and punched The Lich in his other eye, permanently blinding the Sorceror.

"...NOW!"

Finn then pulled the Blood Demon sword out of The Lich's face and raised it above his head, swinging down with all his might as he fell splitting The Lich's skull in two. As The Lich's body disintegrated exhaustion took over Finn and he passed out as he was falling to his death with no one to catch him. Princess Bubblegum's joy at seeing The Lich destroyed was short lived as she saw Finn falling.

"FINN!"

Lady Rainicorn who was attending to Jake was about to fly up and catch Finn, when suddenly what appeared to be a giant orange and white Cat rushed over and Finn landed softly on its back. Riding on the head of the Cat was what appeared to be a Female Finn who was wearing a white Bunny hat. When the girl saw Finn land safely on the giant Cat's back, she rushed over to him.

"Finn? Finn are you ok? Can you hear me?"

She gently slapped Finn on the face and Finn's eyes slowly opened. When his vision focused his eyes widened when he saw his savior.

"Fi...Fionna?"

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: The Wedding (Year 2 Finale)

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

[Brackets]: Translation


	8. Chapter 8: Year 2 Part 6: The Wedding

(Author Note: I'm on a roll, why stop now? 3 Chapters in 3 days! As usual keep those Reviews coming! :D)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Some Language, Sexual Themes, Violence and Blood

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake with implied Sugarless Gum

Year Two Part 6: The Wedding

Outer Grasslands

6:00 pm

As Cake shrunk down to her normal size and Finn was set down everyone gathered around him, led by Princess Bubblegum who nearly tackled him in a hug.

"You did it Finn! You destroyed The Lich for good!"

Finn hugged her back tightly as he looked at his friends. Jake who was being embraced by Lady Rainicorn was conscious and was giving him a thumbs up with a goofy smirk and Marceline was also conscious and had a look of both relief and jealousy as she looked at Finn and Princess Bubblegum. After a while Princess Bubblegum let Finn go, giving him a kiss and smiling at him before turning her attention to Fionna and Cake. Since Finn last saw Fionna she too had matured, she was taller, well built (in more ways than one) and no longer wore a skirt instead she wore shorts like Finn.

"Thank you for your assistance Miss..."

Fionna smiled.

"I'm Fionna, this is Cake."

Marceline blinked a few times.

"Fionna and Cake? The Characters Simon made up from one of his Fanfictions?"

Fionna's smile faded.

"That reminds me, where is that old pervert?! I have a bone to pick with him!"

Finn looked at Fionna with a frown.

"He's dead Fionna."

Fionna's anger turned to a look of shock and partial disbelief.

"Dead? Geez Finn I told you all I wanted was his ass kicked you didn't have to kill him!"

Finn shook his head.

"It's not like that..."

Finn then told Fionna all about the Ice King's past and his recent demise. Once he was finished Fionna looked ashamed, her gaze turning to Marceline.

"I'm sorry for your loss...I didn't know."

Marceline didn't say anything she simply glared at Fionna and turned into a Bat and flew off, presumably back to her own house. After a few minutes of awkward silence Finn spoke up.

"So Fionna...how did you get here?"

Fionna smiled and reached under her shirt, pulling out the pendant that the Cosmic Owl gave Finn 2 years ago.

"I found this when I revisited the Underwater Temple recently, thought I'd use it to come visit you in your World."

Finn smiled back.

"Well...it's great to see you again."

Fionna hugged Finn, taking him by surprise.

"It's great to see you too...I missed you."

Finn hugged her back. Fionna noticed that Princess Bubblegum was looking at them strangely and let go.

"Sorry about that, you must be Finn's Girlfriend."

Princess Bubblegum nodded with a smile.

"Fiance actually."

Fionna blinked a few times with surprise, a smile forming on her face as she nudged Finn with her elbow.

"Fiance huh? Guess I visited at the right time then!"

At the same time Jake and Cake were getting acquainted.

"So you're a magical animal too?"

Cake nodded.

"Yes but don't get any funny ideas, I have a boyfriend!"

Jake laughed as Lady Rainicorn floated over to him.

"Yeah well I have a Girlfriend, besides I wouldn't even on my worst day."

Cake put her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

3 Months Later

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

12:00 pm

The Candy Kingdom was decorated in full in anticipation of the Wedding of Finn The Human and Princess Bubblegum. White, Pink and Blue were the central colors for the decorations and in the Courtyard was a makeshift Cathedral where Finn's friends and Princess Bubblegum's friends sat on each side including people Finn and Jake met on their adventures. Finn was patiently waiting at the altar dressed in a blue 3 piece suit, his long golden locks tied into a pony tail in back while flanked by his Best Man and Ring Bearer Jake, BMO and Neptr. On the opposite side stood Fionna dressed in a dress similar to the dress she wore when the Ice Queen disguised as Prince Gumball invited her to Prom and LSP in a dress made out of a plastic bag. The Maid of Honor Marceline was with Princess Bubblegum helping her prepare, she was wearing her usual clothes including her straw hat and gloves to protect her from the sun because she refused to dress up. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a lovely pink Wedding dress with a special crown on her head. She seemed nervous.

"This is it Marceline..."

Marceline only nodded, she was busy tying Princess Bubblegum's hair into a braid.

"What...what if I'm not a good Wife to him? What if..."

Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed and turned Princess Bubblegum around to face her.

"Bonnibel...you love him don't you?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Then you'll be a good Wife to him. Just like I'm certain he'll be a good Husband to you..."

Marceline trailed off, a noticeable look of sadness in her eyes. Princess Bubblegum noticed this.

"What's wrong Marceline?"

Marceline shook her head, putting a fake smile on.

"It doesn't matter, come on lets get out there Finn is probably getting impatient."

Princess Bubblegum frowned with concern but nodded, allowing Marceline to lead her outside. Seeing Princess Bubblegum approach, Peppermint Butler who was doubling as both the Priest and the Music Man cracked his knuckles and started playing "Here Comes The Bride" on a Electric Keyboard. As Princess Bubblegum came towards him Finn took in her appearance, marveling at her beauty. It then kicked in that after today the girl of his dreams would be his forever.

"Wow..."

Princess Bubblegum smiled at him as she stood on her side of the alter.

"I love you Finn."

Finn smiled back.

"I love you too PB."

Peppermint Butler stopped playing and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Princess Bubblegum and Finn The Human in Holy Matrimony. Now if there is anyone who has reason why these two should not be hitched speak now or forever hold your peace..."

No one spoke up much to both Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relief, they had both been worried that their Wedding may've been ruined by an old foe or something.

"Very well. I do believe that both the Groom and Bride have prepared Vows, would the Groom like to go first?"

Finn nodded at Peppermint Butler before turning back to Princess Bubblegum.

"Bonnibel...I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You made my heart beat a million miles a minute every time we were in close proximity and I've long dreamed of this day. Yes we had some roadblocks in our relationship but those are all thankfully long behind us, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Bonnibel."

Tears of happiness welled in Princess Bubblegum's eyes as well as the eyes of many of the guests, the biggest baby of the lot was LSP who was full-on sobbing. Realizing it was her turn Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat.

"Finn...I'm sorry for all the times I turned you down in the past. Our once large age gap and my duties drove me and you apart, I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize just how much I loved you until you went missing. You have always been the light of my life, I treasured the time we spent together even when we were at odds with each other. I plan on making up for the rough times I put you through every waking day for the rest of our lives, I love you Finn."

Finn couldn't help but get a little teary eyed at Princess Bubblegum's speech. Peppermint Butler once again cleared his throat.

"Now then...Finn The Human...do you take Princess Bubblegum to be your Wife?"

Finn nodded, wiping his eyes with a big smile.

"Mathmatically yes."

Princess Bubblegum giggled a little.

"And do you Princess Bubblegum take Finn The Human to be your Husband?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded, full on crying from happiness now.

"Yes."

Peppermint Butler smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Candy Kingdom I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Princess Bubblegum didn't wait for Finn to make the first move however, she threw her arms around Finn's neck tossing the bouquet as she did which Lady Rainicorn caught and gave Finn the biggest kiss she could muster. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with equal frevor as everyone applauded. It finally happened, Finn and Princess Bubblegum were now bound together for life.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: The Wedding Night (The Year 2 Finale For Reals This Time)

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

[Brackets]:Subtitles


	9. Chapter 9: Year 2 Part 7: Wedding Night

(Author Note: Finally we come to the Conclusion of Year 2, I didn't mean for it to be this long it just sort of happened. Now as far as years 3-15 goes they'll probably just be One-Shots or I may skip a few years here and there I dunno yet. As usual your Reviews are appreciated! :))

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Strong Language, Strong Violence and Sexual Themes

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake and Sugarless Gum

Year Two Part 7: Wedding Night

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

2:00 pm

The Post-Wedding Party was a pretty ruckus affair, there was dancing, great music provided by Marceline and her band the Scream Queens and enough Spaghetti and Fruit Punch to go around. As Finn and Princess Bubblegum stepped out onto the dance floor for their first dance as Husband and Wife Marceline's band started playing a slow song. Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and rested her head on Finn's chest as they started their slow dance, a smile of complete happiness on her face.

"I've never been this happy in my life Finn."

Finn smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Me either PB...I've dreampt of this day for a long time and it's finally here. We're Husband and Wife."

Princess Bubblegum looked up into Finn's eyes, love and adoration in her gaze.

"I love you Finn, so much."

Finn gazed back into hers.

"I love you more than you'll ever know PB."

They shared a kiss while Marceline watched while playing with her band, she had a new Axe Bass which Finn helped her make. As she watched the happy couple she excused herself and sat her Axe Bass down before floating off the stage as the song ended. Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum noticed her leave.

"I wonder whats the matter?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed and looked at Finn.

"I'm going to go find her, I'll be right back."

Finn nodded and he and Princess Bubblegum separated before Princess Bubblegum headed off in the direction Marceline went.

Grasslands

2:15 pm

Marceline floated out to Finn and Jake's Treehouse, well it was more just Jake's now that Finn had moved in with Princess Bubblegum. She floated up to the roof and sat down before bursting into tears, the emotional stress she had suffered over the last few Months finally crashing down on her. Simon was dead and now the person she loved was Married to someone else.

"Marceline?"

Marceline's eyes widened and she turned around, shocked to see Princess Bubblegum climbing the fort to the roof. Marceline desperately tried to wipe away her tears and put on a tough face.

"Bonnibel? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Marceline and sat down next to her, a frown of concern on her face.

"Marceline we've known each other for a while now do you honestly think I can't tell when you're upset?"

Marceline wanted to snap back at her but she found she couldn't, she started crying again.

"It isn't fair..."

Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline.

"I know...you miss Simon."

Marceline sighed in aggrivation and shoved Princess Bubblegum away, glaring at her through her tears.

"After all these years you STILL don't get it?!"

Princess Bubblegum blinked a few times in confusion.

"Get...what?..."

Marceline growled in frustration, clenching her hands into fists before screaming nearly at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU Bonnibel!"

Princess Bubblegum was stunned silent, both by Marceline's confession and by how loud she screamed it.

"I love you...I've loved you for as long as we've known each other...and for a while I thought you felt the same...but then you started becoming a bitch...ignoring me and pretending I wasn't there..."

Princess Bubblegum had nothing to say.

"I still can't believe after all this time you don't get it...remember when I sang a song for the Door Lord? That was me pouring out my heart to you..."

Princess Bubblegum remembered that day, she thought Marceline was singing it just to get under her skin. Finally Princess Bubblegum broke out of her stupor and tried to reach out to embrace Marceline and comfort her again but she kept her at arms length.

"I'm sorry Marceline...I didn't mean to lead you on like that..."

Marceline furiously tried to wipe away her tears.

"It doesn't matter now anyway...you're married to Finn. I hope you two have a lovely life together."

Before Princess Bubblegum could protest Marceline turned invisible and flew away. A few tears formed in Princess Bubblegum's eyes as she scaled back down the Fort and headed back to the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum's Room

6:00 pm

Once the party was over and all the guests went home Finn and Princess Bubblegum headed to the room they shared, Finn carrying her bridal style. Both were nervous and excited about what was about to happen. As Finn laid Princess Bubblegum down on the bed, she noticed that Finn seemed a bit more uneasy.

"Are you alright Finn?"

Finn nodded, smiling at her as he started to undress taking his jacket off and starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Yeah fine, I just...I've dreampt of this night and I've got some nerves that's all."

Princess Bubblegum smiled back before grabbing Finn by the tie and pulling him down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. Once they broke the kiss for air Princess Bubblegum took ahold of his hands and blushed a deep red, her smile never wavering as she placed his hands on her breasts and kissed him again.

To Be Continued...

(Author Note: NO LEMON FOR YOU! :D)

Next Chapter: The Bump

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

[Brackets]: Subtitles


	10. Chapter 10: Year 3: Fionna Fionna

(Author Note: I am so sorry for the LONG wait, as I mentioned in "Reunion and Secrets Revealed" (Which you should all read before you read this Chapter BTW) I got a little burnt out from updating so often so I needed a break. I'm rested up and I've got my muse back so I hope you enjoy the final Chapters of this Fanfic!)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Strong Language, Strong Violence and Sexual Themes

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake and Sugarless Gum

Year Three: One Fionna Departs, Another Arrives

_A Month After The Wedding_

Candy Kingdom

7:00 am

Fionna and Cake were getting ready to head back to Aaa, they enjoyed their time in Ooo especially with the revelation that Finn and Fionna were Brother and Sister and their birth Mother was alive (read "Reunion and Secrets Revealed"). But it was time to head back and protect their own land. Fionna hugged Finn tightly, as if she was worried that she'd never see him again.

"Take care Finn...and come back to Aaa again sometime will you?"

Finn nodded and hugged her back.

"You take care too Fionna...and I will."

Fionna reluctantly let go and looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"Take care of each other."

Princess Bubblegum nodded with a smile, her hand noticably resting on her stomach.

"We will...you two are welcome back here at any time."

Fionna smiled back before she and Cake climbed onto Lord Chromacorn's back and waved to Finn and Princess Bubblegum as they flew off. Finn and Princess Bubblegum waved back until they were out of sight and then Finn turned his attention to Princess Bubblegum, noticing she was holding her stomach with one hand. He walked over to her, a concerned look on his face.

"PB is something the matter?..."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head, a radiant smile on her face.

"Earlier this week I started to feel ill, I was throwing up alot and was getting stomach cramps. I saw Doctor Ice Cream just today to see what was the matter and Finn...I have some great news."

Finn looked at her confused, how could her feeling sick be good news?

"What is it PB?"

Princess Bubblegum took Finn's hands into her own and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant Finn."

Finn's eyes widened like saucers.

"Pregnant?!...With a baby?"

Princess Bubblegum giggled, despite the fact he was almost 20 Finn still had that child like innocence.

"Yes Finn. You're going to be a Father."

Finn stared at her in shock, before a wide smile formed on his face as he hugged her tightly.

"MATHMATICAL!"

Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and rested her head on his chest, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Yes...very Mathmatical."

_8 and 1/2 Months Later_

Candy Kingdom

Medical Ward

6:00 pm

Finn was waiting anxiously in the Waiting Room, his brother Jake and his Wife Lady Rainicorn by his side who were trying to keep him calm. It had been almost 2 hours since Finn took Princess Bubblegum to Dr. Ice Cream's Office when she started having pre-Birth contractions and her water broke. Finn couldn't help the nervousness he felt, he was about to become a Father, and in the back of his mind he was having worries.

**What if something goes wrong?! What if there are complications?! What if...**

"Am I late?"

Finn's thoughts were interrupted by the surprise appearance of Marceline who had been in seclusion in her Cave for nearly a year avoiding everyone.

"Marceline?..."

Marceline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Finn and Jake.

"Glob damn it are you two deaf?! I said AM I LATE?! "

Finn and Jake both shook their heads frantically, suddenly feeling afraid of Marceline for the first time since they were caught hiding in her closet.

"No!"

Marceline smiled.

"Ok good."

Marceline sat next to Finn and Jake who both stared at her, Jake whispered into Finn's ear.

"I almost browned myself...Glob she can be scary."

Finn nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door to Doctor Ice Cream's Office opened and Doctor Ice Cream emerged, sweaty and had some blood on his scrubs. Finn stood up.

"Did everything go alright Doctor?"

Doctor Ice Cream nodded with a smile.

"Everything went perfectly Finn, you may see them now."

Finn didn't need to be told twice, he gently pushed Doctor Ice Cream aside as he entered his office. Princess Bubblegum was sitting up in bed and holding an asleep human baby wrapped in a blanket, a radiant smile on the new Mother's face. Princess Bubblegum looked up when she saw Finn enter and smiled at him.

"Come in Finn...and meet your Daughter."

Finn smiled back in both relief and happiness as he approached Princess Bubblegum's bedside, never taking his eyes off her or his newborn Daughter. Once he was close to Princess Bubblegum they shared a kiss and she gently handed her Daughter to Finn who carefully took her into his arms and stared down at her.

"She's beautiful..."

Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Yes she is..."

Jake and Marceline quietly entered the room as well, Jake smiling when he saw his new Niece.

"Wow...she's a cutie. Have you two thought of a name?"

Finn nodded as Princess Bubblegum took the baby back and started to gently rock her back and forth.

"Yeah...we've gone back and forth on a few names but we ultimately decided to name her after my Sister Fionna. After all, she helped me alot when I was looking for the Wizard Steps and I probably wouldn't have achieved what I did without her."

Marceline smiled when she saw the happy couple and their Daughter, she came out of her Cave only to see her born and then go. But as she was about to turn and leave both Finn and Princess Bubblegum turned their attention to her.

"Marceline wait...don't go."

Marceline turned around and looked at them.

"Huh?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at her.

"I said don't go...please. Me and Finn have something to ask you."

A little confused, Marceline nodded and floated back over to them.

"What do you wanna ask?"

Finn and Princess Bubblegum looked at each other, both nodding as if confirming something to each other before turning back to Marceline.

"Marceline...me and PB want you to be Fionna's Godmother."

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Me?!"

Finn and Princess Bubblegum both quickly placed their fingers over their lips and hushed Marceline, fortunately despite Marceline's outburst Fionna was still asleep.

"Sorry...why me?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled at her.

"Why? Because you're my best friend Marceline, you're the only person I trust besides Finn and Jake of course. There's no one we'd rather have be Fionna's Godmother."

Marceline still wasn't convinced.

"B...but I...Finn Jake would be a better candidate after all he's your family."

Finn placed his hands on Marceline's shoulder, a smile crossing his face as well.

"Marceline you silly Vampire...you are family to us too."

Marceline wanted to doubt Finn's words, but when she saw the sincerity in both his and Princess Bubblegum's eyes any anger or bitterness she had was washed away. Washed away by the tears of happiness that formed in her eyes as she embraced both Finn and Princess Bubblegum, being careful of Fionna.

"Thank you...I accept."

Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum returned the hug.

To Be Continued

Next Time: The Birthday Party (Finale)

(Author's Note: Thank you for reading and as usual keep those Reviews coming! :D)

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	11. Chapter 11: Year 15: Birthday (Finale)

(Author's Note: Thank you guys as usual for the Reviews on the last Chapter, I'm sorry it has to end here I was planning on making this story longer but I had no ideas. Quite frankly overall I'm not that happy with how this story turned out, I feel like Climbing The Wizard Steps was a far better effort by me. But you guys seem to enjoy it, at least from what I've read in the Reviews so I hope you enjoy the Final Chapter and as usual Reviews are welcome! :D)

15 Years Is A Long Time

An Adventure Time Fanfic

Rated: T For Strong Language, Strong Violence and Sexual Themes

Plot: What happened in the 15 years before the Epilogue to "Climb The Wizard Steps"? What kinds of Adventures happened? How did Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationship evolve? And what of Flame Princess?

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake and Sugarless Gum

Year 15: The Birthday Party (Finale)

_12 Years Later..._

(From The Epilogue Of Climbing The Wizard Steps)

Candy Kingdom

8:00 am

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Jake and Aunt Rainicorn are here!"

Fionna, who was now 12 with short pink hair similar to her Mother's, blue eyes similar to her Father's and wearing an outfit similar to her namesake's ran outside the Castle doors to greet her Uncle Jake who was riding on her Aunt Lady Rainicorn's back. Their 5 children who were all grown up now were with them as well. The girl walked up to Jake and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and giggling.

"Thank you for coming Uncle Jake!"

Jake smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course kiddo! There was no way I was gonna miss my little Niece's Birthday!

After a while he set her down and looked at her, surprised by how much she had grown since he last saw her.

"My look at how much you've grown, I can barely lift you!"

Once Jake broke the hug Fionna skipped past him so she could greet her Aunt with a hug as well. Jake's attention then turned to the Castle doors as King Finn and Queen Bubblegum emerged. They were both in their 30s now and while Princess Bubblegum's appearance didn't change much save for she wore a fancier dress and a bigger crown Finn's appearance changed more dramatically. He now looked more like he did in his fantasy from "Mortal Folly" except he didn't have a Mechanical Arm, both were intact and he had a beard. Princess Bubblegum smiled at the sight of Jake and Rainicorn.

"Jake! Lady! How splendid of you to come!"

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Lady Rainicorn and hugged her by her mane and greeting her and Jake's children. At the same time Finn approached Jake and the two hugged and bumped fists.

"Look at you Finn, you're like a mountain of muscle now!"

Finn laughed a little, his voice had gotten a bit deeper (If you've seen the Episode "Puhoy" you know what Adult Finn sounds like :D).

"Yeah I guess I work out alot."

Finn suddenly felt a tug on one of his pant legs and looked down to see his Daughter looking up at him with her arms outstretched.

"Daddy I wanna ride on your shoulders!"

Finn smiled.

"Of course Fionna."

Finn picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, Fionna laughing with glee as he carried her around for a while before turning his attention to the others.

"Come on you guys! We got a party to attend!"

The whole group entered the Castle together, the doors closing shut behind them.

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

8:30 am

Princess Fionna's 12th Birthday Party was a loud and colorful one. Pink, Blue, White and Yellow decorations were everywhere, there were other kids of different species around Fionna's age attending and Marceline and her band The Scream Queens were performing. As Finn (who was still carrying Fionna on his shoulders), Queen Bubblegum, Jake and Lady Rainicorn entered they were first greeted by a well built 30-something blonde Woman wearing clothing similar to Finn's, wore a bunny cap and was carrying a pink haired, blue eyed human boy around Fionna's age on her shoulders. Finn smiled widely when he realized who it was and set Fionna down.

"Fionna!"

Little Fionna looked a bit confused as Finn walked over to his Sister who had set the boy down as well and gave her a big hug. Older Fionna laughed as she hugged Finn back tightly.

"It's been a while hasn't it Finn?"

As Finn and Fionna broke apart, the older Fionna looked down at little Fionna with a smile.

"My how you've grown little one, you were just a baby when I last saw you."

Little Fionna was still confused.

"Huh?"

Finn walked over to little Fionna and smiled.

"Fionna, this is your Aunt Fionna. I named you after her."

Little Fionna looked up at older Fionna.

"You're my Auntie too?"

Older Fionna nodded, her smile never wavering.

"That's right."

Little Fionna suddenly jumped into older Fionna's arms taking her by surprise but she hugged her back.

"Yay I have another Auntie!"

Older Fionna laughed before gently setting little Fionna down. Everyone's attention then turned to the little boy hiding shyly behind older Fionna. Older Fionna smiled and gently pushed the boy ahead of her.

"Come on Marshall, come and meet your Uncle, Aunt and Cousin."

Marshall looked at Finn, Princess Bubblegum and little Fionna and smiled nervously.

"Hello."

Finn smiled and kneeled down so he could be at eye level with Marshall.

"Hello there little Marshall, I haven't seen you since you were growing in your Mother's belly."

Marshall turned his attention to little Fionna.

"You have same name as Mommy?"

Little Fionna nodded. As they started talking Finn turned his attention back to his Sister.

"So how are things going between you and Prince Gumball?"

Older Fionna smiled.

"King Gumball you mean, and everything's great...for the most part."

Finn blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?"

Older Fionna sighed.

"Gumpy wasn't too happy about me naming our son after Marshall Lee...we're kind of at odds with each other."

Finn frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Older Fionna smiled.

"It's no biggie, he'll come crawling back to me eventually. Now let's party!"

As they all joined the party and little Fionna and Marshall joined the other kids, suddenly where the band was playing was crashed by an unexpected visitor. A pale visitor with short black hair and red eyes wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, a large Strawhat and Converse Sneakers.

"You call that weak shit Rock N Roll?! What a joke!"

Marceline recognized the Man from Ice King's stories, it was Marshall Lee The Vampire King. She glared at the fellow Vampire.

"You think you can play better than me and my band you Vampire Lumberjack?!"

Marshall Lee smiled angrily back at Marceline.

"I KNOW I can!"

Marceline growled.

"Prove it then!"

Marceline and Marshall Lee then started playing music together on their Axe Basses, though it sounded more like a war going on than music. While this was going on, Queen Bubblegum led Finn away from the party to talk with him privately.

"Finn...I have some Mathmatical news."

Finn blinked a few times, he rarely ever heard her use that word.

"What is it PB?"

Queen Bubblegum laughed, she loved the fact he still called her PB even though she was a Queen now. She took Finn's hand into hers and placed it against her stomach.

"I'm pregnant again...it's going to be a Boy this time."

Finn smiled wide and hugged and kissed Queen Bubblegum.

"Algebraic!"

Queen Bubblegum giggled.

"I'm thinking we should name him Joshua...after your Father."

Finn smiled wider, if that were even possible.

"That's a great idea PB."

The two shared another kiss, this one longer and more tender. Once her band took a break and she out-rocked Marshall Lee much to his shame, Marceline floated over to Finn and Queen Bubblegum.

"Hey you two...why are you over here? The party's back there."

Finn and Queen Bubblegum smiled at Marceline.

"PB is pregnant again Marcy, it's going to be a Boy."

Marceline smiled and hugged Finn and Queen Bubblegum, the two returning the embrace.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to get Preggers again Bonnibel after all you and Finn have been going at it like Rabbits since you Wed and even more after Fionna was born."

Both Finn and Queen Bubblegum's faces turned a bright shade of red. Queen Bubblegum glared at Marceline as the embrace was broken.

"Marceline that's distasteful!"

Finn was angry however for a different reason.

"You've been watching us?!"

Marceline laughed evily and floated back over to her band, leaving the happily Married couple shocked and quite flustered. As the day went by, the sun started to set and the festivities died down it was time for food and presents. Finn who was strangely suddenly missing his Bear hat decided he'd give the first present and handed little Fionna a long, carefully wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Fionna."

Fionna smiled and accepted the present, hugging her Father in the process.

"Thank you daddy."

Fionna eagerly opened it and when she saw what was inside her eyes widened, as did the eyes of much of the people attending the party.

"Oh my Glob..."

Inside of the box was Finn's Bear hat and his Blood Demon Sword.

The End

(Author's Note: It was a long time coming but it's finally finished, thank you for your patience and I can't wait to read your Reviews! :D)

_Italics_: Flashbacks

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


End file.
